Surprise?
by good air
Summary: ? kok tidak ada yang memberi ucapan ultah buat Naruto ya? bahkan pacarnya sendiri Hinata. Langsung saja cek it out!  Untuk Ultah Naruto :D


Judul : Surprise?

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Warning : kegajean tingkat tinggi, agresive!Hinata, OOC, ItaFemKyuu, miss typo...

Brugh...

"Arghhh..." teriak frustasi seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Rupanya pilihannya untuk membanting badannya ke tempat tidur bukan pilihan yang tepat. Pasalnya bukannya mengurangi tingkat stres yang sedang menghantamnya, justru malah menjadi penyebab benjolan besar dikepalanya.

Ini semua di mulai pagi hari ini.

_Flashback_

Naruto POV

"Ohayou my sweety sister..." sapaku pada gadis yang berparas campuran antara tou-san dan kaa-sanku, Kyuubi.

"Hn, ohayou..." balasnya dingin. Huh sudah ku duga, punya hubungan dengan para Uchiha hanya memberikan efek negatif untuk adikku ini. Tapi bukan itu yang penting! Masa dia lupa sih hari ultah kakaknya yang paling ganteng ini? *narsis mode: on*

"Kyuu-chan, apa kau tau hari apa ini?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Senin." singkat, padat dan jelas. Oh... kenapa aku punya adik yang se stoik ini sih?

"Maksudku bukan-"

"Kyuu-chan!" tangan terentang, posisi siap untuk memeluk.

Brugh...

Duak!

"ITACHI SIALAN!"

Dari suaranya kau sudah tau kan apa yang terjadi pada Itachi?

"Kyuu-chan kenapa kau kejam sekali pada pacarmu yang ganteng ini?" oh, pemandangan yang bikin mual. Itachi Uchiha sok imut?

"Huh..." Kyuubi langsung melenggang pergi, sedangkan Itachi mengikut di belakangnya. Hah... pada akhirnya aku sepertinya dilupakan lagi oleh sejoli itu...

Tapi tenang, hari masih panjang. Pasti mereka sengaja pura-pura lupa ultahku supaya bisa buat suprise deh. Hehehe, Namikaze Naruto semangat!

Oke, ini mulai aneh! Di sekolah mereka sepertinya bersikap biasa saja. Bahkan wanita manis di sebelahku ini, Hyuuga Hinata. Masa sih dia lupa hari ultah pacarnya sendiri?

"Naru-kun kenapa? Kok tidak semangat sih?" tanya Hinata. Sepertinya dia cemas padaku.

"Tidak kok Hina-chan. Cuma sedang malas saja." kataku berbohong. Mana mungkin kan aku langsung bilang kalau aku kecewa dia lupa ultahku?

Senyum manis langsung terkembang di wajah cantiknya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu Naru-kun. Nanti pulang sekolah kita pulang bersama ya?" ajak Hinata. Yessss! Pasti mereka mau buat suprise deh sudah terbaca, terbaca~. Mana mungkin mereka dapat menipu raja jahil sih?

"Tentu, ku tunggu di gerbang ya." kataku sembari melangkah pergi karena bel yang telah berbunyi.

_End Flashback_

Oke, pasti kalian bingung kan? Kok aku malah marah-marah padahal tadi ada yang akan memberikanku surprise. Jawabannya karena tidak ada sama sekali yang namanya surprise! Bahkan saat aku mau menghabiskan hari dengan pacarku malah dia dibawa kabur oleh Neji. Bahkan adikku sendiri pun diculik oleh si keriput itu. Arghh... dia tidak bakal dapat restuku!

"Huhh..." ku lirik jam orange yang tergantung manis di tembokku. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Jadi benar kalau mereka semua lupa hari ulang tahunku? Argh... lebih baik aku tidur saja.

End Naruto POV

Perlahan mata biru sang pemuda pun menutup. Hampir membiarkan dirinya terbawa ke pulau mimpi. Ya, hampir...

"SURPRISE"

Dalam sekejap mata yang telah tersembunyi langsung kembali memperlihatkan kilaunya. Segera ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, melihat para keluarga, dan teman-temannya sedang menatap dirinya dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah masing-masing.

"Mana Hinata? Kok tidak ada? Pasti kau kan Kyuu yang ngerencanain ini? Dasar adik durhaka! Pasti Uchiha itu yang membuatmu jadi seperti in-" ocehan Naruto langsung terhenti. Terimakasih untuk Kiba yang merelakan tangannya untuk jadi penutup mulut hyperaktif Naruto.

"Dasar dobe, bukannya berterimakasih sudah dikasih surprise malah marah-marah."

"Diam kau teme, kau pasti juga terlibat dalam membuatku tersiksa seperti ini kan?" dan untungnya sebelum Naruto mulai mengabsen satu-persatu nama yang ia curigai sebagai penyebab penderitaannya ini sudah ada yang menyelanya dengan sempurna.

"Naru-kun ini semua aku yang merencanakan." dan sebuah suara merdu yang berasal dari wanita berparas cantik telah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Sebuah kue berukuran besar tampak memenuhi tangannya.

"Hi-Hina-chan?"

"Happy birthday my beloved boyfriends." senyuman yang terpatri diwajah Hinata dan kehadiran keluarga dan teman-temannya di sini sudah cukup untuk menutup hari yang menjadi pengingat bertambahnya usia. Bukan awal, tapi akhir yang menentukan bukan?

THE END

Happy birthday Naruto~

Meski telat sehari T_T

Akhir kata... Mind to Review?


End file.
